


A Palace of Ice

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Elsa's new bride, Kamik, is very different from the people of Arendelle, but the queen and the foreign princess discover they have much in common!





	A Palace of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Princess Kamik had come from a country even further north than Arendelle, having arranged her own marriage to Queen Elsa to ease tensions between their lands.

Fortunately it was love at first sight, and Kamik adored Arendelle’s summers, doffing her heavy furs to wear silk gowns like her bride’s all day, for her homeland’s summers were brief and could be chilly.

But there were times when Kamik missed the homes of ice her people sometimes lived in. Imagine her delight when her beloved Elsa used her powers to make a frozen palace and a frozen lake where they could fish!


End file.
